


Escupe la flores de mi amor, mientras yo escupo las de tu perdón

by PrincessHelio



Series: Oh My Peter [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro, Villain Quentin Beck, but he's going to reflect and redeem himself, something like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: El cristal se abrió dándole paso al dolido chico, quien sin pensarlo corrió en su dirección, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus frías y delgadas manos tomar su rostro.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Oh My Peter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178180
Kudos: 1





	Escupe la flores de mi amor, mientras yo escupo las de tu perdón

No era consciente de cuando había iniciado, aun esa incógnita seguía presente en su mente. Si fue después de darle las gafas en aquel bar o cuando dejo su cuerpo herido en el puente para que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se hicieran cargo.

Quizás fue cuando le cedió las gafas y el poder de E.D.I.T.H, sellando así que sería la "última vez" que tendrían contacto. Al salir del bar sintió como algo en su pecho se comprimia causándole un molestar y torpemente se engaño culpando al leve frío en Praga.

Pero al dejarlo en el puente creyó que algo se injerto en su pecho, causándole un ataque de tos, el cual arruinó su beso con MJ y contrario a lo que pensaría, eso no le molesto para nada, de hecho estaba más concentrado en el dolor que provenía de su pecho, mismo que aumentaba con cada paso que daba lejos de Quentin. 

Trató de creer que era la culpa por casi matarlo. 

Aun así, este ultimo hecho no paso desapercibido para su rápida mente y fue cuando entre pensamientos vacilantes, que a un dudosos, se convenció de aceptar que esos malestares no eran ni por el clima, ni por la culpa, se había flechado de Quentin Beck a.k.a Mysterio, el sujeto que lo engaño y trató de matarlo.

Tampoco podía dar crédito a como es que ocurrió ese surgimiento de sus sentimientos hacia el mayor. Estaba dividido entre tres momentos importantes. 

La primera vez que lo vio "defendiendo" a la población en Italia y pensó que era alguien increíble, la segunda vez fue cuando estrecharon sus manos y pudo sentir esa calidez, esa suavidad combinada con dominación que imponía con solo un apreton o cuando se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esos malditos ojos oceánicos que con un solo mirar logran atraparte en su azul, como si dieras un salto hacia el mar y este te jalara junto sus olas arremoledoras.

Y entonces llegaba el momento, el momento en el que se regañaba tan fuertemente. Por ser un adolescente y como tal, tener sentimientos que era incapaz de controlar, los cuales lo llevaron al torpe acto de enamorarse de su enemigo.

Pero aun teniendo esa información en su mente, trató de negarlo, lo negó tanto que los ataques de tos fueron en aumento, haciéndolo sentir que su corazón se saldría en uno de esos momentos; lo negó tanto, que petalos rojos de crisantemo¹ empezaron a ser expulsados desde su boca y aun con ellos en mano, llenos de sangre; lo siguió negando, hasta que fue muy tarde para los dos.

[🥀] 

El reflejo que le regresaba el espejo, era horrible. Sus ojos casi parecían querer ocultarse tras esas ojeras y si no fuera por las venas reventadas alrededor de su iris, no los reconocería, su piel estaba completamente pálida, algo pegada a su cuerpo por la delgadez y sus venas resaltaban tan azules y gruesas, su cuerpo se había convertido en un cadáver andando.

Desde la primer expulsión de petalos decidió recluirse en la seguridad de una habitación de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, misma donde pisos abajo se encontraba Quentin, a la espera de una sentencia. Hecho que le dolía tanto, quería ir y sacarlo, hundirse en un abrazo que no dejara ni un espacio libre entre ellos, sentir la calidad de su tacto acariciando su rostro y su cabello, ver esos ojos oceánicos que lo invitaría a nadar en ellos para así perderse en ellos, escuchar su voz diciéndole cualquier palabra para animarlo.

Otro ataque de tos lo sacó de sus fantasías, se sujeto con fuerza del lavaba manos frente a él y apuntó su boca hacia este, manchandolo de sangre casi negra y petalos rojos. No podía más, hasta creía que si le sacaban el corazón era una mejor opción. Debía hacer algo.

[🥀] 

Pisos abajo, Beck se encontraba no en tan distintas condiciones. Su gran cuerpo se había reducido considerablemente, su rostro estaba lleno de moretones que él mismo se había ocasionado creyendo que era uno de los tantos castigos que se merecía por los daños causados y el suelo de su celda estaba lleno tanto de sangre seca como fresca, mientras a los alrededores había petalos blancos de ciclame².

Le dolía tanto, sentía como su pecho se aplastaba desde aquella tarde en Londres, en la que vio la mirada herida de su niño y como daba fin a todo ese espectáculo que se había armado en busca de venganza, venganza y odio hacia algo que ya no podría matar.

Y aun así, poco o nada le importo que sus planes se vieran arruinados, la problemática real se encontraba en un Peter lastimado por su propia mano y quien lo odiaba, quien no podía corresponder esos sentimientos que empezaron a florecer esa primera vez que lo vio junto a Fury.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue esa energía tan característica en Peter, la emoción que bañaba su voz y sus ojos, la cual luego después de llegar a su límite en su cuerpo, se derramaba sobre todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a las personas que lo rodeaban. Que lo mirara con tanta admiración y cariño, lo lastimaba, porque sabía sus planes y no esperaba encontrarse con tan dulce niño en el proceso.

Ya no recibiría esa mirada cafe que brillaba con solo encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte y no iba a negar que se sentía bendecido porque solo esa mirada era de él, ni cuando hablaba de esa chica MJ lograba captar esa iluminación en sus ojos y eso solo le subía el ego y sus sentimientos hacia Peter.

Un ataque de tos interrumpió sus pensamientos, distinto a los demás, era insoportable y sentía como esas ramas que apenas se encontraban en su pecho, empezaban a escalar por su garganta, en su camino empujando y sacando tantos petalos blancos bañados en ese líquido color rojo, aun entre tanto dolor logró sacar una última sonrisa. Y lo dejo, dejo que se abriera paso lentamente entre su garganta.

Y antes de dejarse ir, lo vio, vio como ese pequeño niño con ojos cafés y cabellos castaños tan rebeldes, hacia todo un revuelo para llegar a él y por un momento todo se detuvo, cuando lo visualizo ahí frente al cristal de su celda, viéndolo entre lágrimas. Su niño se veía tan demacrado, todo por su culpa.

El cristal de abrió dándole paso al dolido chico, quien sin pensarlo corrió en su dirección, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus frías y delgadas manos tomar su rostro. 

Y aun en la decadencia de sus cuerpos, se veían hermosos ante sus ojos. Para, Peter él seguía siendo ese gran hombre que imponía protección y seguridad sobre su cuerpo, aun después del daño causado y para Quentin, él era ese dulce ser lleno de brillo y cariño.

Sin más, el menor acercó su rostro al del contrario, uniendo así sus labios en un corto beso y podían jurar ante los dioses y quienes los vieran, que al tener sus labios sobre los contrarios sintieron como la vida se abría ante ellos y todos a su alrededor desaparecían. 

Cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar y sentía que sus pechos se iban liberando lentamente, se separaron para verse, nuevamente ese brillo era el único que hablaba por los dos y aun así... 

—Te quiero. 

—Perdón. 

Hablaron a la vez, ocasionando así que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios, mientras Peter se posicionaba con cuidado sobre su cuerpo, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de Beck. 

En respuesta final, el menor solo asintió con una gran sonrisa en rostro, mientras dejaba que lágrimas de felicidad escaparan entre sus ojos y el mayor con sus pocas fuerza lo tomara de los costados para acercarlo más hacia él en un abrazo.

—También te quiero.– Respondió en un susurro hacia su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] En el lenguaje de las flores el crisantemo rojo esta ligado a decir Te quiero. 
> 
> [2] Mientras que el ciclamen llega a tener distintos significados, dos de ellos están relacionados a la desconfianza y la petición del perdón. 
> 
> La verdad, la idea inicial de mi parte era el matarlos a los dos, pero como también lector, pensé que a mi no me gustaría ese final xd y por un momento ser soft no daña a nadie. 


End file.
